Jealous
by Darkgurl01
Summary: Okay, this is one of the first stories I written for fanfic, I fixed this one after sooo many months. Hope you'll enjoy it


**Darkgurl: Yeah everyone hated this one when I first post it, I try to fix some errors, I'm still bad at gammer and spelling :C oh well, enjoy the story**

Stuff u all should know:

"talking"

'thinking'

**BOLD **Very important!

Warning: Starfire knows English!

Jealous

'Today's the day!' I thought as I jumped outta bed and made sure to get dressed then I flew to the main room to meet my friends."Good morning guys!"

"Star fire, every time you get up do you have to yell?"Said Raven before drinking her Herbal tea."Sorry Raven, I love the mornings so much." I said 'And robin' I thought. Robin was on the phone talking to somebody that I had no idea who. 'It better NOT another female, Robbie poo.' I thought Jealousy still watching MY Robin. After dinner Robin and I were watching the sunset. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"My girlfriend."

"Who is you're girlfriend?" ' Please be me,me,me,me!'

"Barbara Gordon."

"Oh, than you don't like me!? Huh , Robin?! I didn't love you for nothing!? I thought you loved me!?" i cried as I flew away crying leaving a upset jerk behind.

The next day...

I didn't come back,

The next few weeks later,

I NEVER came back,

A year later,

I came back for the day,

"Starfire! I missed you so much!" Cried Robin as I walked in. "I'm so sorry,"

"For what?"

"I now want you as my girlfriend. I broke up with Babara,"

"Sorry, Robin. You had your chance, it's TOO late,"

"How? How is it too late?"

"You broke my heart, you always told me to do better, and I joined the titans just for you."

"Star, I'm so sorry-"

"Leave me Robin."

"But... but..."

"No buts robin!"

That night,

Robin's Pov:

'She said I HAD my chance to Love her. But I ruined it whole.' I thought as I walked to my room, my world was spinning so fast I couldn't stand still. My heart aced so much. I'm such a idiot. I walked up to her and I was really gonna tell her, "I am so sorry, Star fire."

"How are you sorry if I can't see it in your eyes? You really aren't sorry, Robin. I've moved on."

"Look!" I yelled as i grabbed her arm hard. Too hard those I seen tears go down her orange skin. "Oh, no... Star! Star! I'm sorry! Please Star! Please!" She ran from me still crying and I heard her say as she cried away. "You haven't changed a bit! Leave me alone!" i felt my world spin, too fast for me to stand still. 3 people walked up to me, they were too hard for me to see. "Robin!" I heard a girl's voice then a big guy's voice "yo! Robin!" And finally a boy's voice "Slay awake, dude! We're almost to the infirmary!" I couldn't seem to slay awake. 'I feel so weak and heartbroken. Now I know how Star felt when I told her I had a girlfriend. I broke her heart. That's why she ran away last year, cause of me.' The next thing i knew, I was in the world of darkness.

Cyborg's Pov: (A very small Pov for our dear friend, Cyborg )

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, My leader all weak and very unsure what to do. We lost Star last year, thank to Robin. I really don't like it when he teases the team!

Back to my Pov:

'He made me cry! He did that when he thought he seen Slade! He,,, hurt my arm.' I cried away most of the pain, but all I wanted was a friend to comfort me. Wait, where's Raven? And beast Boy? And Cyborg? I walked to my friend's rooms to hear or see nobody in there. Then I heard voices in the Titans' Infirmary. I flew to the Infirmary to hear my friends. The door opened as I walked in to hear something. "Hey, Star." said Beast Boy as he started at 'Robin he seemed to be sleeping, or he could be... no! Star fire! Don't think about that! Robin is okay!'

3 weeks later,

"Robin, I'm sorry, I don't Love you,"

"Why?"

"I am "married" ."

"**WHAT!?**"

"Gal fore said that if I return back to tamaran, I get "married" ."

"No, Star,"

"Robin I ."

"Just leave me, Star. I want to be alone."

"Robin,"

"Please ,Star."

"Robin,"

"PLEASE STAR, I NEED TO BE ALONE!"

"Robin?"

"..."

"Robin!?"

"..."

"ROBIN!?"

"...!"

"Cyborg!"

"Yeah, Star? What's up?"

"Robin's voice is gone."

"He just lost his voice; it'll go away by dinner time."

After Dinner,

"Robin?"

"Leave me."

"No, I won't."

"YOU ARE MARRIED TO-"

"Robin. STOP! I am "married". it doesn't mean we aren't friends. We could have been more."

"I'm sorry Star fire, for everything I've done wrong."

"Robin, it was the past. I'm back."

"But you left because of me."

"Robin, quit with the past. You should be happy now that I'm here,"

"But-"

"Robin! Stop. I mean it."

"Do you know the time?"

"yes, it's...almost-" I stopped as the alarm went off."8:30." Robin gave me a what look then said" I said: Do you know how to speak EVERY languish in the WHOLE world?"

"No, just some."

"So...uh...um...How long are you slaying here?"

"A day, why?"

"I... wanted to make it up to you... saying...Will you..."

"Robin. .Already."Married" ."

"I know, but can you get unmarried?"

"No. I ..."love" the "man" I'm "married" to."

"But-"

"I... I must be going! Good- bye Robin!" I cried as I left earth to fly out side of earth for some thinking. I wanted to know why Robin asked me to marry him! Still, he was sorry. Now all I need is to look for a guy to act like my husband. I was lost in thought as a small planet came at full speed at me! I didn't get to notice till it was too late. The small planet came at me too fast for me to move! I couldn't move, Like I was paralyzed in fear to even move. The last thing I knew, I was in the world of darkness.

When I awoken, it seemed to be...on my home world. Wait! How could I be home if I was right by earth! And Tamaran isn't close. It was over a 5 minute fly! I only did 3 seconds. This is so weird. Just weird.

Robin's Pov: (He's not drunk, just tried,)

I watched her as she flew away from Earth.

"I'm such a...a... loser, A total loser! How many times do you want me to say "I'm sorry"!? Haven't I said it like over 100 times!? I'm sorry, Star fire! So hear me!? i'm Sorry!" I screamed to the sky and little did I know, my team mates were watching me scream away. After my scream show, I pasted out.

Star fire's Pov:

After healing, I raced to my child-friend who happened to be a boy, Koni'doran was his name. It meant Nathan in English. After knocking on the door, "Hello, Koni'doran!"

"Hi?"

"i need help."

"With what?"

"I want to make a boy on Earth named Robin jealous."

"Do I get anything in return if I do"

"Zorka-berries"

"Fine"

. I was happy, now what's left is make Robin jealous!

On earth, again

Robin was watching the sunset, good! Nathan and I flew down to the park, and just our luck! Robin was there!

"Hey, Star. " Said Robin mean glaring Koni'doran and trying to smile sweetly at me too. "Who's this?"

"my "boyfriend." "

"Name." robin said still mean glaring Koni'doran.

"Koni'doran."

"What"

"Koni'doran means Nathan in Tamarean" Koni'doran says trying to look at the sky but Robin keeps staring at him. 'May be I should leave them together for a bit.' "I'm going to go buy a drink."

"take Ur time." says Robin

"OK" says Nathan

After I leave, Koni'doran's Pov:

man, I'm just scared knowing that this 'Robin' Koniand'r said was her boy-friend. I'm just glad that I have no girlfriend."Listen ,kid. Star fire is MY Girlfriend! I will make her my girlfriend."

"Whatever"

"I mean it! Koniedoor...no...Koniedoa...whatever your name is, Starfire is mine!"

"you had a chance, Robin."

"I-"

"Hello, I'm back!"

"nice timing."

"Uh, yeah. So star, can we talk..."Robin looks at me and says,"...alone"

"Bye." I say as they walk away.

Normal Pov:

"So, Star."

"Yeah, Robin."

"I...I'm sorry, I should noticed I meant that much to you for all these years, now I see you moved on, "

"Yeah, robin-"

"I'm jealous."

"Ha !Ha! Robin, koni'doran isn't my boyfriend, just a friend! And we've..."

"..Tricked you." Koni'doran says as we watch Robin's face."Oh,"

"you want to be friends or do you dislike me?"

"We are friends, we all are."

"Hey, Star. I'm going home have fun with Robin."

"Bye, Nathan!"

"Soooooo what now?"

"We could go see a movie?"

"I'm picking!"

"Hey!"

And they got married and had 3 kids and they all lived happily ever,

**The End**

**Darkgurl: This was the story that I first made when I first got here, I had to erase this one since there were people telling me to taker it dwon ,I fixed some of the errors here, my spelling/gammer was very bad when I first got here, I am going to redo some of the stories I did.**


End file.
